Like Sisters, Like Family
by Serena's On A Suger High
Summary: The life story of Darth Revan and The Jedi Exile. Before, during, and after KOTOR 1 and 2. LSF Exile, LSF Revan. No femslash.
1. Prolouge: Talking

_Before I start this story, let me make it clear that this is all from my imagination. Most of this stuff will be completely made up, and this probably will not be very canon at all. If you don't like stories like this, don't waste your time reading this if all you're going to do at the end is tell me how un-canon this is._

_I'm only going to say this once. I don't own the characters, the planets, or anything else in the Star Wars Universe._

Prologue: Talking

The Jedi Exile sat down by the ex-Sith lord Revan. Both women ignored the other's presence for a while, staring out at the city stretched before them from their perch on the roof. Revan is the first to speak.

"Do you remember climbing the buildings at the enclave on Dantooine?"

"And the trees, the hills, whatever else we could find. Yes, I do."

Revan let out a bittersweet smile. "With Malak at our backs, of course."

"Of course."

"Atris following us around, lecturing us about how we were going to fall to the dark side if we breathed wrong."

A sad smile, almost a mirror image of Revan's, formed on the Exile's lips. She "hmm"ed in agreement.

"And let's not forget Sion and that stalker boy of yours."

The Exile let out a sigh, closing her eyes in fake exasperation. "For the last time, Mical was not my stalker!"

"He followed you everywhere!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Right then, arguing over something unimportant, it felt like old times again. Before the wars, when they were still young, senseless, Padawans…

_So, this is it. Tell me what you think. What I'm planning on doing is basically both Revan and the Exile's life story. It will probably suck. It will probably be the worst Star Wars fanfiction you have ever read. But I'm going to write it anyway. So, yeah._

_Please tell me what you think,_

_Serena's On A Sugar High_


	2. The Begining: Revan

_Thanks to _Ender Mahe_ for reviewing the prologue, and thanks to everyone else for adding it to their story/author alert/favorite. Also, thanks to any who read and didn't do anything, because you count too!_

_The Beginning: Revan_

Back then, the Exile was known as Kera Nelvad. Both her and Revan were born on a dying planet named Katashina. They grew up on different parts of the planet, under different circumstances, but eventually were connected by the Jedi.

Revan lived in an orphanage, where food and love where hard to come by. She was a bitter child, even at the tender age of five. She loved strategy games, but had no one to play them with, so eventually she gave up on that and moved to blades, blasters, and most of all, lightsabers.

Though she had never seen one in real life, she loved looking at holopics of them. In fact, in the six months it took her obsession to grow, every holopic of either lightsabers of Jedi disappeared from the nearby library. How and why they appeared under Revan's bed was a mystery none of the other children could solve.

A mere month after her seventh birthday, Revan's orphanage was visited by a Jedi. A master, no less. His name was Master Vrook, and he had come to investigate a disturbance in the Force, or so he told the woman who ran the orphanage. Of course, the children were all ecstatic. Everyone wanted to meet him, for there was always the chance that one of them would be Force sensitive.

Revan, however, did not care to _meet _him, only to see his lightsaber.

That night, as Master Vrook was eating the dinner provided to him, Revan talked some of the girls into going in and distracting him. It worked, for the two eight year old Twilek girls were the most talkative in the entire orphanage, which is why Revan picked them.

So while Master Vrook slowly got more and more annoyed with the girls, Revan had a clear path to the Master's rooms.

She snuck into it, closing the door softly. Grinning in triumph, Revan began to search the entirety of the room. It didn't take long until she found what she was looking for. A lightsaber!

(It wouldn't be until way later that Revan realized Master Vrook had set this up. His "disturbance in the Force" had actually been her. At the time, six-year-old Revan didn't think that the Master leaving his main, and only, weapon in his rooms suspicious at all.)

Revan climbed up on the small bed, lightsaber clutched in her small hands. She examined the whole exterior, looking for a trigger of some kind, and then shook it violently when she found none.

"Stupid lightsaber." She muttered. "Open UP!"

Now, for an untrained Force sensitive, Revan was rather powerful. How else could she have stolen all those holopics? So when she ordered the inanimate object to do her bidding, it actually worked.

It opened.

She gasped, dropping the silver hilt. It shut with a _hiss! _as it the floor. For a moment, all she could do was stare. Then, a grin lit up her features. Jet black hair fell into her face as she jumped off the bed, scrambling to get the lightsaber.

It took a few more demands of, "Open!" before the blue blade flared to life. Smiling at it, Revan got up and moved to the small open space between the bed and the door. There, she started to swing the weapon, pretending she was a Jedi.

(The best part was not having to make _swooshing _noises anymore to be a pretend-Jedi; the lightsaber did that itself!)

It wasn't exactly the safest thing for her to do; a lightsaber was dangerous after all. However, unknown to Revan, Master Vrook was watching from the doorway, assessing what might be his Padawan in the future.

"You're holding it all wrong, child." He finally said.

Revan jumped and spun around, but kept her grip on the lightsaber. Her dark brown eyes met Vrook's, and for a few tense seconds they stared each other down.

"Then how am I _supposed _to hold it?"

He showed her, and then he showed her the seven forms of the Jedi Order, and how to swing correctly; and even though he was gruff, and old, and insulted her a lot, Revan thought they got along just fine.

So, the next day, when Master Vrook mentioned they had a lack of good future apprentices at the Enclave on Dantooine, Revan said she wouldn't mind ordering around a bunch of kids.

(Overlooking the fact she was a kid herself, of course.)

_A/N: Alright, so in this chapter I imagined that Vrook was relatively new to being a Master, so therefore he is young (or, at least younger than he is in KotOR). I know Revan describes Vrook as old, but I'm thinking that in the mind of a six-year-old, anyone older than her is practically ancient. _

_As always, tell me if you see any mistakes, grammar or otherwise. And _Ender Mahe, _I will fix that mistake soon, thanks for pointing it out! I didn't even notice it._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _

_Serena_


End file.
